Team HAMM
by SirFlowers
Summary: This is my first attempt at making a story so i'm sorry if its terrible.


"Watch out!" Matt screamed as Andrew was about to be slashed by a beowolf. Andrew quickly dodged the attack and jumped in the air only to clash with another beowolf. "No!" Mat yelled as he charged at the beowolf. "There are to many of them!" Yelled Harley to Mat as she was fighting three at once."We just need to hold them off a bit longer." Replied Mat as he went to check on his friend. "When is ozpin gonna send help?" Mat thought as he held back two beowolves... _Two Hours Earlier_

Mat was boarding the plane ride that would take him to his new life, he had already said goodbye to his parents and his little sister and was just entering the plane. "Move out of my way!" Said a girl as she was entering the plane, she had two pony tales and was wearing a black skirt with pointy high heel shoes. "Sheesh I wonder why she's so angry." Said Andrew, Mats childhood friend who was standing behind him. "Hey it's been a long time since I've seen you." said mat. "Yea and who knew we would both end up here in this school to fight monsters." Said Andrew. Andrew had left town when he was 12 because his dad was helping fight against the Faunus in the war. Andrew had known that his friend would come back but did not expect it to be today. "So what are you doing here Andrew?" Asked Mat. "Well I'm going to go to beacon with you to fight monsters and become a huntsmen." Replied Andrew. "What?!" Said Mat in disbelief "I thought that you wanted to become a dust seller." Said Mat. "I did until an entire train of dust was taken from the Schnee company by the white fang." Replied Andrew. "Yea I heard about that, what do you think the white fang will do with all that dust?" Asked Mat. " I don't know but it can't be good, we should probably get on the ship now, I think it's about to take off." Said Andrew. "Alright then let's go." Said Mat as they entered the ship.

"You will all be tested on your combat abilities during your initiation, your teammate will be the first person you meet eye contact with,and I wish you all the best of luck and hope that you arrive safely." Ozpin said as the ship was flying over a forest. " I wonder when our initiation is gonna be." Said Andrew. "Hopefully it's soon because I am looking forward to start my journey to become a huntsmen." Replied mat. As soon as he said that a siren wailed of in the ship. "Departure comensing in 30 seconds." Said the ship. "What? I didn't know we already arrived." Said Andrew. Just then the back doors of the ship opened and everyone was sucked off of the ship and were thrown into the air. "Ahhhhh!" Andrew yelled as he fell, flailing his arms. "Calm down!" Yelled mat "spread your arms and legs so you can slow down." Mat yelled to Andrew. Andrew did as he was told and asked "now what?" Now try to use your hookblades to hook the nearest tree branch." Replied Mat. They were both only feet from the ground and Andrew managed to hook a branch. Mat dove for a tree and used his katars to glide down a tree and land on the ground. "How am I going to get down?" Andrew said in a scared voice. "Just use your hookblades to get down to lower branches and then fall down." Yelled mat. "Ok." Replied Andrew, he reached for another branch until he was tackled in midair by something and landed in the bushes. "Andrew are you okay?" Yelled mat as he ran towards the bush. "Owww! Why would you interrupt my amazing triple flip?! Your lucky that I didn't slice you in half on accident!" She yelled. "Hey it's you, the girl from the plane." Said mat. "There are lots of girls that were on the plane, idiot." She replied. "I mean the one that was being rude and telling everyone to get out of the way." Said mat. " Well I'm sorry that some people move slower than sloths!" She yelled. "Is anyone going to help me?" Asked Andrew as he was stuck in the bush. Mat went over and untangled Andrew "thanks. And who are you?" Asked Andrew to the girl. "What?! You mean you have never heard of the awesome and incredible Harley?" Said Harley in disbelief. "Um who?" Asked mat. "Have you not been following beacons next top huntress?" Said Halrey. "I have and you are not in it." Replied Andrew. "Well I'm not on it just yet but I will be, youll see." Said Harley as she walked off into the forest. "Wait! We should stick together!" Yelled Andrew as he started to pursue her. "Just leave her be." Said mat as he stopped Andrew. "Alright but it's not my fault if she gets eaten by Beowolves." Replied Andrew."

"The nerve of some people!" Said Harley as she walked through the forest. "Who in their right mind would just drop off their students while they were still on the plane?" Harley asked herself. She stopped abrobtley when she heard rustling behind her. "Whoever you are stop stalking me, I mean I know why you would but please stop." Harley yelled. The rustling got louder and closer to her. "Okay seriously stop it come out from wherever you are!" Harley yelled walking backwards slowly. Then in the bushes that were rattling two red eyes stared at her. "Ahhhhhh!"... "What was that?" Andrew asked after hearing the yell. "It might have been that girl." Mat said. "Come on let's go see." Said mat. "You know usually whenever you hear a girl scream in the forest, you shouldn't go to her." Said Andrew in a scared voice. "Alright then you can follow me or you could stay here alone and wait for me." Replied mat. "Ok I'll follow you," said Andrew in a scared tone. Mat and Andrew ran towards Harley's screaming and they were shocked at what they saw when they got there. "Uh! Stupid thing got blood all over my sleeves." Said harley. She was lying over the body of a decapitated beowolf. "We'll look who finally decided to show up. You know a lot of people would have gotten here faster than you two." Said harley with a cold stare. "Well if you hadn't just abandoned us in the the first place then we could have helped you." Replied mat. "First of all it's not my fault that you two are slower than sloths and second of all I don't need help." Replied harley in a harsh tone. "Umm guys I see red eyes in those bushes." Said Andrew as he moved closer to mat. "Get behind me!" Said mat to Andrew as the beowolves circled them.

"We have to stick to work together." Said mat. "Fat chance!" Replied harley as she charged a beowolf. She activated her shoes and began to do a series of kicks and flips to kill beowolf after beowolf. She then started to use her sickle _jester_. While harley fought off the beowolves mat held off more beowolves with Andrew right behind him. "Stay behi-" mat was interrupted by a beowolf that managed to slash his leg. Andrew could see the blood coming out of mats wound and decided to try and help his friend up when suddenly a beowolf sprang at him but was killed by harley. "Go help him up ill cover you!" Commanded harley to Andrew. Andrew ran over to his friend only to see that his cuts had been completely healed. "How-" Andrew started to ask. "Look I'll explain later now we have to... Watch out!" Matt screamed as Andrew was about to be slashed by a beowolf. Andrew quickly dodged the attack and jumped in the air only to clash with another beowolf. "No!" Mat yelled as he charged at the beowolf. "There are to many of them!" Yelled Harley to Mat as she was fighting three at once."We just need to hold them off a bit longer." Replied Mat as he went to check on his friend. "When is ozpin gonna send help?" Mat thought as he held back two beowolves. Suddenely he saw something flash and the next thing he knew the beowolf in front of him had been decapitated and behind it was a Faunus. The Faunus stared at him for a second and then went back to attacking the rest of the beowolves. She moved surprisingly fast and was very swift. "Hey stop stealing my kills!" Yelled harley as the Faunus finished off the remaining beowolves.

"Wow, who are you?" Asked Mat in awe. "My name is marcelyn but you can call me Marcy." Replied Marcy. "We'll miss Marcy we don't need your help so you can just go back to the woods were you came from!" Said Andrew in a harsh tone. "Whoa, Andrew don't be harsh, we just met her." Said mat. "I don't care, for all we know she could be a member of the white fang!" Yelled Andrew. "He's got a point." Said harley. "I can assure you that I am not a member of the white fang." Said Marcy. "Really and how can we trust you?" Replied Andrew. "Andrew she just saved our lives how can we not trust her?" Asked mat. "One, we didn't need help, we were fine and two she could have just save us to save herself by getting rid of the beowolves." Replied Andrew. "Hey guys I don't care about your little argument but I want to get this initiation over with." Said harley. "I can tell you where the pieces are and take you to the school." Said Marcy. "Alright then let's go. Are you coming?" Asked Mat to Andrew. "Fine I'll come but only because your here mat." Replied Andrew.

"So are you training to be a huntress too?" Asked mat to Marcy as they walked through the forest. For the entire trip mat had been asking questions to Marcy with only the occasional nod as an awnser. "Where almost there." Marcy said. "Finally! Now I can get out of this forest." Said harley. The group found a clearing in the woods and found the ruins of an old building. There was a circle in the center and pedistools with chess pieces on top of them. There were giant tail feathers and melting ice near the pedistools."What the heck are we supposed to do with these things?!" Said harley as she picked up a king piece. "Your supposed to pick one for every two people and go to that cliff." Replied Marcy as she pointed at the cliff. "How do you know these things, we weren't given instructions before we were thrown off the plane." Asked Andrew. "Speaking of the plane I didn't see you there." Said harley. "Guys stop it! It doesn't matter how she knows these things, what matters is that we just finish this initiation." Said mat. "Who do you think did this?" Asked Andrew as he went over to examen the feathers. "Well obviously a nevermore, duh!" Said Halrey. "I know that but nevermores don't just attack using there feathers randomly, someone was here already, and by the looks of it got into a huge fight." Said Andrew. "Well then we better get our pieces and head for the cliff." Said mat as he grabbed the other king piece "makes sense to pick the same ones right." Said mat to harley. "Yea I guess." Replied harley. As harley,Andrew,and mat started to take off mat realized that Marcy wasn't following them. "Are you coming?" Asked mat to Marcy. "I can't" she replied. "What do you mean you can't?" Asked mat. "Mat I was never on the plane, I have been in this forest for a long time." She replied. "What do you mean?" Asked Andrew. "I was raised here because my familly was driven out of there home during the Faunus war when I was a child. My mom died shortly after that and my dad taught me how to fight and gave me his weapons before he died. I have been here looking after new students that were going through their initiation knowing that I could never be a huntress." She said as she started to cry. "Why haven't you ever gone to beacon and asked if you could attend." Asked mat. "Because people hate faunuses and I didn't want to be alone in a school were people would make fun of me because I'm a Faunus." Marcy replied. "Come with us Marcy, there aren't that many people that make fun of faunuses and we'll be there for you if someone does." Said Matt as he tried to comfort her. "You would really do that for me?" Marcy asked as she wiped the tears from her eyes. "Yes now come on we need to go." Replied mat. "Ok." Marcy replied. Now together the team went up the hill to find ozpin waiting there for them with another lady. "Congratulations on passing your initiation." Said ozpin. "Hmm I don't see this Faunus on the roster." Said the lady. "She isn't on the roster, she has been living in the forest and wants to become a huntress." Relied mat. "Absolutely not! We can't just have a random Faunus show up and acc-" she started to say but was interrupted by ozpin. "You are the Faunus that grew up in np the forest?" Asked ozpin. "Yes, how do you know that I lived in the forest?" Asked Marcy. "I am the one that allowed your parents to live here, you see this forest is actually not a natural forest. We made it so that we could put our new students through their initiation. I knew your parents were going through a tough time so I allowed them an area were they could raise you safely and I kept contact with them until your dad died and I had thought that you did too." Replied ozpin. "So can she come to beacon?" Asked mat. "Of course she can now lets all get back to the school so we can announce teams." Replied ozpin... Mat Dell, Andrew Dunkelman, Harley Pince, and Marcelyn Free you four collected the black knight pieces and will be now known as team HAMM, lead by Mat Dell." Said ozpin. The group was going through team picking. "No way! I should be team leader!" Harley yelled. "Whoa, calm down harley, ozpin clearly did it because he knew who you were and didn't want you to be a high target whenever we fight other schools." Said Andrew in a sarcastic tone. "Your probably right." Harley replied. "

Congrats on becoming the team leader." Marcy said to mat. "Thanks I'm honestly surprised, I mean I didn't expect to be chosen as team leader." Replied mat as he walked toward the team room. "Well you deserve it." Marcy said. "I don't know about that but we'll see by the end of this year if I truly deserve it." Replied mat...

It was midnight and two men were meeting up in an abandoned warehouse. "Do you have the dust?" He asked. "Yes I do it's in this crate right here." The henchman replied. "Open it." He comanded. The servant opened the crate and the dust was there. "Alright then thanks for your service." He said as he shot the henchman. "I guess that's one way of getting rid of him." Said tuxedo mask as he walked in. "Oh and you think you can do better?" Asked arlo vang. "Yes but that's not important right now, what's important is the plan at hand." Replied tuxedo mask. "Your right and step one is done now we need to take action and we'll start here."Said arlo vang as he pointed to a map of beacon...


End file.
